


The Bet

by SaNvErS_wAyHaUgHt_BaBy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Wedding, betting is the superfriend's favorite pasttime, cat always wins, lucy and winn are competitive, minor avalance, minor cat/lucy, minor supercorp - Freeform, sanvers started it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaNvErS_wAyHaUgHt_BaBy/pseuds/SaNvErS_wAyHaUgHt_BaBy
Summary: It all starts with Alex, Maggie, and a pool table. Slowly, it includes all of the Superfriends. In the end, it doesn't even involve Alex and Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Cat Grant/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'm writing at 2 am, so It's probably terrible. But I really enjoyed writing it and the prompt is one of my favorites. All mistakes are mine and the result of no proofing. Enjoy! <3

The bets start out small. It’s how they decide where they spend the night, what to eat for dinner, basically every little thing in their relationship.

“Hey, Danvers. My place if I win this round.” She doesn’t win, by the way, and neither one of them are complaining.

-

“Sawyer, we’re watching Die Hard tonight when I win this round.” Alex nudges Maggie before the next round. She wins, of course, and neither one of them are even watching the movie by the end.

-

“If I can get this guy to spill his guts, we eat vegan tonight.”

“You’re on, Sawyer. You better talk fast, because I won’t let that happen.”

-

Soon, more people join their little betting pool.

“$20 if Lena calls Kara ‘darling’ five times during Game Night.” Lucy proposes early one morning to the group standing in the DEO command center.

“Put me and Alex down for 8-10. It’s the only answer that makes sense.” Maggie’s voice calls from Alex’s phone.

“Have you been here the whole time? Also, I say 6 or 7.” Winn waves into the phone.

“Yes she has. She’s always listening.”

“Papa Bear. You wanna get in on this?”

“I will not participate in your childish bets, Agent Schott. Get back to work.” J’onn walks past the group quickly, knowing the answer and exactly who’s going to win.

-

They’re all watching Kara and Lena the entire night.

“Kara, darling, would you pass me that controller so I can beat Mr. Schott’s ass in Mario Kart.” 

Darling Count: 4

“Lena. Could you hand me the potstickers before Nia tries to eat them all.”

“Of course, Darling.”

Darling Count: 7

After a very embarrassing story from Alex and Kara’s teenage years, Kara is particularly upset, furiously adjusting her glasses and stumbling over her words.

“Kara, darling, I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as my first kiss. I promise.”

Darling Count: 12

Everyone is grumbling when they leave, quietly passing $20 bills to Cat, as she leans against the island, relishing in her win.

-

“When do you think Kara and Lena are actually gonna get together? I’ll start with 2 weeks and $20.” Alex randomly asks during a “work call” that suspiciously doesn’t include Kara, Lena, or J’onn.

“I say a month. And I’ll put down $15” Nia says.

“Three weeks and $20 for me.” Is Winn’s bet.

“$30 and 2 months.” For Lucy.

“$64 for 64 days.”

“Really, Maggie? Fine. 51 days and $51.” Cat challenges.

“90 days for $90.”

“You must be very confident in your guess, Olsen. $90 is a lot of money.”

“It’s not a guess, Sawyer.”

-

It was a guess, because exactly 64 days later, Kara shows up at Alex and Maggie’s apartment, grinning from ear to ear.

“Lena and I are dating.”

“When did it become official?”

“Um, like, an hour ago, I think.”

“Awesome. Alex, you owe me $20.”

Maggie gloats for a while.

“What can I say? I’m a detective, I detect.”

“Not everyone can be blessed with my fine detectiving skills.”

“It’s okay. You’ll get it when you’re older, Nia.”

-

Eventually, everyone else starts betting on Alex and Maggie themselves.

“I think Alex is gonna propose first.” Kara states while everyone is sitting around the table watching Alex and Maggie banter playfully over a game of pool.

“No way, Maggie is definitely gonna pop the question first.” 

“Fine. Let’s put some money on this. I’ll put the first $50 on Team Alex.”

“$50 for Team Maggie. The winning team.”

“I’ll only agree if the money goes to Alex and Maggie.”

“Fine. Money goes to the happy couple.”

This bet puts some couples on opposing sides. Kara, Lucy, James, and Nia are all Team Alex. But, Lena, Cat, and Winn are all rooting for Maggie. During the bet, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legends throw in money. The Star City crew is all on Team Alex giving $250 to the pool. $250 for Maggie comes from Barry and the rest of his team. The Legends are split down the middle. $150 for Team Alex from Sara, Mick, Charlie, and Ray. $150 goes to Team Maggie from Ava, Zari, Nate, and Lita.

-

After 4 long months, Kara and Lena show up for their double date, finding Alex and Maggie in an extremely compromising position, rings sparkling from both of their hands.

“Who asked first?” Kara pesters once it’s finally safe for her to look in her sister’s direction.

“Well, here’s the thing. We both had the rings in our pockets, we both got down on one knee. It was completely unexpected, we started laughing, we put the rings on, neither one of us really asked. It just happened.” Alex leans deeper into Maggie’s side, a huge smile on her face.

“That was too cute for me to be mad. I guess we all win.”

“Wait, win what? Did you guys bet on us?”

“Yes. But before you say anything, the money is all going into your wedding fund. All $1,200 of it.” Kara holds her hands up in defense.

“$1,200! How many people are involved in this bet?”

“All of Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legends. And all of us. We were all split into two teams. And whatever team won would get to give you the money as a pre-wedding gift. So..Happy wedding?” Kara ends her explanation with a slight shrug.

“I’m still extremely confused, but thank you, Kara.” Alex hugs her sister and almost sister-in-law tightly.

“I’m so calling Ava.” Maggie walks away, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Ava Sharpe. You bet on us?” The trio can hear Maggie from across the room.

“That conversation is gonna be a while. Wanna watch tv?” Alex suggests.

“Sure.”

Alex is right. Maggie’s on the phone with Ava for over an hour. They’ve stopped talking about the bet, moving on to wedding planning.

“Of course. I’m thinking red and black, or purple and grey, but I feel like Alex is going to shoot that down.” She shoots a playful glare at Alex, who smirks back.

-

The night before the wedding, 6 months later, 2 new bets are made.

“I bet that Maggie is gonna ignore all the rules and sleep with Alex.” Winn says to the circle of people in Eliza’s living room. All of Alex and Maggie’s bridespeople, Winn, Kara, Lena, Lucy, Ava, Sara, Iris, Cat, James, and Felicity. Alex and Maggie are already asleep, in separate rooms.

“Of course they’re gonna end up together, but Alex is definitely gonna be the one that goes to her.” Lucy argues.

“Ha. I love that you think you’re right.”

Lucy and Winn continue to argue back and forth, the money amount going higher and higher.

“Hey, Cat. $20 says Alex cries first when they get up there.” Ava suggests later in the night, extending her hand.

“You are on, Miss Sharpe.” Cat takes Ava’s hand, a big smile on her face.

-

Unbeknownst to the group, Alex and Maggie are making a bet of their own upstairs.

allie: i feel like everyone is downstairs betting on us.

mags: you think?

allie: for sure.

mags: you wanna bet?

allie: definitely.

mags: super cool deo gun if they aren’t?

allie: lap dance if they are?

mags: deal.

allie: deal.

Alex puts her phone down, smiling. She can’t sleep. She misses Maggie too much. After almost 2 hours, she climbs out of bed, sneaking across the hall from her and Kara’s childhood bedroom to the guest room.

“Hey, Sawyer.”

“Hey, Danvers. Can’t sleep?”

“No. I miss you.” Alex stands in the doorway, pouting.

“Come on. I miss you, too.” Maggie opens her arms, and Alex crawls right into them. They both fall asleep in minutes.

-

Everyone else heads to bed around 3 am, an hour later. Kara and Lena open the door slowly, to not wake Alex, and they aren’t surprised when she's nowhere to be found.

“Looks like Winn owes Lucy a hundred bucks.” Lena nudges Kara in the shoulder.

-

That next afternoon, Maggie stands at the altar, surrounded by the people she loves, waiting to marry the love of her life. The second she sees Alex, Eliza and J’onn at her side, she’s done. Tears stream down her face, and she doesn’t even bother wiping them. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ava slowly sliding money into Cat’s hand, and she shakes her head, laughing, knowing she didn’t win her DEO gun.  
“Hey, Danvers. Up for one last bet before we’re a married couple?” Maggie whispers when Alex finally reaches her.

“Yeah?”

“I bet the left side of the bed that my vows are better than yours.”

“Deal, Sawyer.”

“Danvers-Sawyer.” She corrects.

“Not for another 5 minutes.”

“Shut up, nerd.”

“Your nerd.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As I said, this is my first fic posted here, and I barely proofed it, so any mistakes are the result of fast typing and tiredness.


End file.
